Under This Moon Lit Sky
by shel-shel
Summary: Sequel to Red Roses. 15 years have passed since Kimiko got her heart broken. She tried to kill herself but Chase Young saved her.Now as she is watching her eldest son grow up before her eyes she sees he acts more like her when she was his age.
1. 15 years later

Hey people I'm back with the sequel to Red Roses. SO I hope you guys like this like you liked Red Roses.

* * *

**_Chapter 1 :The start of something_**

The morning sun was starting to peak over the mountains that were over looking the vast land of China. It's been a little more than 15 years since Kimiko and Chase had been married. Now they had a large family. And they still wanted more. After all that wine she drank at their wedding did permit Kimiko to live as long as Chase.

That's one of the reasons why she drank it. Even though it had a few drops of the Lao Mang Lone soup. But Chase was right it didn't turn her in to a dragon. Chase did turn in to a dragon once in a while. Mainly to ward off unwanted company and it wasn't the Xiaolin warriors. Instead it was always Wuya, Hannibal, or Jack and one of his latest robots. But now the three of them had joined forces along with Jack and Katnappeé's son and daughter.

Kimiko had never gone back to the temple ever since that night she almost committed suicide. And it was all because of that stupid bitch Raimundo. She'll admit he was her first love, but then one summer he went to Brazil and met his wife. Then married her and had kids, and they still lived at the temple. Deep down Raimundo knew she was right, that he did indeed break her promise.

But now looking at her life now, compared to being married to Raimundo. Life was treating her pretty good. She was living in the lap of luxury now. Being married to one of the worlds most evilest master minds. Has five great kids, she probably gets much more respect than she would at the temple. There were really many more reasons why her life was so good.

Kimiko was still fast asleep up in her room. But Chase was not; instead he spent most mornings training. And today was no exception. Kimiko always knew that he did that in the mornings. In his mansion he had a private training room the he would take her in there and help her master her fire element. But since she had her second child she had been getting more and more tired so she had to give up her morning training.

But once in a while she does manage to gather enough strength to get up that early and train with her husband. He would always give her grief about that but she would always ignore that and smirk back at him. Usually she would say that she gets enough exercise chasing one or two of the kids around the house and cleaning like a mad woman.

Now she was tossing and turning in her bed that she had all to herself right now. She looked over at the clock it read 4:30. It wasn't the usual time Chase got up to train, in fact he wouldn't start training for about another one and a half hours. She pulled herself out of bed to go find him and see what he was up too. She went out the door and down the halls looking for him. After a half an hour of looking for him she decided to give and go back to sleep. She was entering the hall way to their bedroom. She heard a familiar sound, it was snarling.

"Chase." She said in an annoyed voice crossing her arms. "What are you doing up this late at night?"

He snarled and he was still in his dragon form.

"Chase what's wrong? Don't you recognize your own wife?" She asked with caution.

He still snarled only a bit more louder. She was starting to get a little scared now fearing for her life and the lives of her children.

"Fine I'll have to prove it." She tried to concentrate on her element. "Fire." She said in a soft voice. But it was just enough to set her hand on fire.

It worked, he transformed back in to his human form. Kimiko closed her hand, extinguishing the fire.

"I'm sorry Kimiko." He said wrapping his arms around her and leading her to the bedroom.

"You still didn't answer my question."

"Oh and what was that?"

"Why were you up this late?"

"I thought I heard something down stairs." He said walking in to the door of their room. Once in the room she went over to her side of the bed and started to get under the covers, Chase did the same.

"Well why didn't you recognize me?" She said resting her head on her pillow.

"I don't really know why." He said putting his arm over her head and kissing her on the lips. "I must be more tired than I thought."

"Let's just talk about it in the morning." She yawned laying her head on Chase's chest.

"I love you Kimiko." He said wrapping his arms around her back holding her tight against him

"I love you too." She said closing her eyes.

* * *

Shel: I hope you liked the very first chappie.

Josh: You'll know if they liked it or not by the reviews.

Shel: Hey! Well any who I think Chase and Kimiko are going to have another baby on the way.

Josh: Oh no. Why are you going to give me a little brother or sister.

Shel: Well I said in the beginning. They wanted a large family.

Josh: Five is large enough.

Shel: WellI've got to go.


	2. Old meets new part 1

Hi, umm sorry about the long wait. But the original chapter 2 I wrote my (stupid) computerdeleted it because it was one microsoft word. But anywho lets get on with the story. But First i would like to thank all my reveiwers:

**Evilwolfgirl1, Naushie, Akiko142, krstalmaze, puppyeyes07, fantasycrazyperson409, hanbags.** You all get a cupcake.

Josh: Well start the story all ready.

Shel: Yesh, just wait. On with the story.

* * *

"Mooooom!" groaned Josh as he followed his mother, Kimiko, around the kitchen. "Why do I have to go there? Why can't Jenny...or Nick?" 

His mother sighed then looked at her son. "Josh, it's not that simple. You were chosen, to become a chosen one. Just like I was and just like your father was many years ago."

He went up to the island counter top and pulled out a stool. As he sitted on it he placed both of his elbows on the table, with his hands supporting his head. Slowly his elbows began to move farther and father apart for each other. His head began to fall closer and closer to the counter top, until itfinally landed on it.

His mother turned around and saw her son, with his head on the counter top. She went over to him andpulle dup a chair right next to him.Andbegan to stroke his short black hair just like she used too, when he was little. He lifted is head up. "Mom, what are the other kids going to be like?"

Shesighed, "I don't really know. That's part of the adventure of new people, younever know what they will be like." She looked at his face, she could tell that what she just sai dreally didn't help. "You know when I first joined, I was the only girl?" This started to perk Josh's intrest.

"There were also three other guys. One was a cowboy from Texas, He was really kind and sweet, his name was Clay Bailey. Then there was a trickster fom Brazil named Raimundo Pedrosa. And finally there was a kid that had lived at the temple his whole life, His Name was Omi, he was sweet just like Clay but he had kind of a big ego.""We went on all kinds of adventures. Also we went to a lot of different places, and met a lot of people." She continued.

By the time they knew it, it was already half past 11. "Well son I think it's time you go off to bed." She kissed him on the forehead, "Good night." "Night mom." Josh started torun up the stairsto his bedroom. Chase came down stairs to find Kimiko sitting in the living room stairing at an old photo of her and her friends.

"What are you doing up this late?" Asked Chase. "Oh, sorry I'm just visting old memories." She said, looking up at Chase. He was sitting next to her. She wrapped his arms around her and brought her closer to him, shesquealed for a second then laughed a bit. "You know I still don't know how I could have ever loved Raimundo." She said looking at the picture theninto his eyes. "Yeah well he married a whore and I marrieda true prize."They kissed for a moment. "I can't wait to see what theyeven look like. I think she had like 5...6 kids and from taht first baby she ate way more than Clay."

"Well let's get some sleep." Yawned Chase.Kimiko was about to get up but then landed back on the couch, holding herstomach."What's wrong?" Asked Chase in a concerned voice. Kimiko smiled, "Nothing...I felt the baby kick."Chase smiled and carried her up the stairs.

* * *

"Josh come on we have to leave soon!" Yelled Kimiko from the bottom stairs. Josh quickly got his things and broght them down stairs. His mother was waiting there, with her hands on her hips. "Took you long enough." She said lifting a few of his bags. Then she brought them outside and set them by the car. 

Josh was inside saying good bye to his brothers and sisters. "Well I guess this is good bye bro." Said Nick who was the second oldest. "Remember to call me EVERY day. And have fun." Said his little sister Jenny. He huggedher and looked at Nick who was right beside her. "You know you two look like twins." She giggled,"We are twins you idiot. Remember we have the same birthday, and were the same age." Next he went to his baby sisterLexi. "Hey Lex, aren't you going to say good bye to me?" She nodded her head and ran up to him hugging him tightly. "If youever want to bug the hell out of some one thenyou can bug Nick, 'kay." He set her back on the floor and she ran towards Nick and punched him on the leg. "Ouch,why did you have to send the six year old on me?"

Josh then went out side to where his parents were. "Did you say your good byes ?" Asked Kimiko. "Yep." "Are you sure?" Asked Chase. "Oh yeah, sorry dad." Chase chuckled for a moment, " It's alright. Just remeber everything I taught you." "Will do pops."

* * *

A few hours later Kimiko made it to the temple. She was trying to pull up by her friends Clay and Omi ,who were waiting to greet her and wake her son who was asleep in the seat next to her. "Josh wake up were here." Slowly he rubbed his eyes open and saw the white and blue tiled temple. Kimiko parked the car by Omi and Clay and opened her door. 

"It's been a long time since i've seen you two." Kimiko said.

* * *

Shel: Well Just a little over 900 words. I think that's good enough 

Josh: Remember to R&R

Shel: I'll try to update tomorrow.


	3. Old meets new part 2

Shel: Well were back. Josh got confused and forgot what story he was in.

Josh: it was an honest mistake. And that who's that other muse you got?

Shel: Umm, you mean Chloe?

Josh: Her, she's hot, is she taken

Shel: Well, kinda.

( Points to her trying to make up another plan.)

Shel: See...

Josh; Oh, don't worry she'll dump him for meh.

* * *

"Long time no see Kim." Said Clay giving her a hug. Clay looked pretty much the same. Maybe a little taller,he also lost a lot of weight. 

"WowClay you look great!" Kimiko said looking at his new body.

"Well thank you. Omi and I have been doing alot of training ever since you left. You look great too."

"Aww thanks,but itwon't be that way in a few more months. Were expecting another baby." Kimiko saidputting her hand on her stomach.

"Well congratulations to you both." Clay said.

"Yes Kimiko weall wish you two have a healthy baby." Greated Omi.

"Hey Omihow have you been?" Kimiko asked giving him a great big hug.

"Great." Omi really didn't look the same. He was much more taller and was now head master ever since MasterFung passed away. Now there was a statuein the garden of him.

Kimiko looked down ather son. "Oh, this is Josh. He's my oldest son."Josh gave a smile and a wave. " Josh this is Clay and Omi. They were two of my best friends here."

"Well do you want to meet every one else?" Clay asked. Kimiko and Josh both nodded. "Don't worry I'llget the bags and put them inyour rooms." Clay said. "Are you sure, I can help you?"

"No, you don't have too. You and Omi can show Josh around." Clay grabbed all of the bags and walked down a hall.

* * *

Omi, Kimio and Josh wereon the outsideporche drinking tea.Josh was gettingvery bored just listening his mother and Omitalk. It was just about there lives and old memories.

"Mom can i go look around myself for a bit?" Josh finally asked. Kimiko looked at Omi. "Umm Sure just be back soon." Kimiko said. " Yes, Dojo should be back with the students very soon."

" 'kay thanks mom. I'm gonna try and find my room" Josh saidwalking down the same hall way as Clay did earlier. He saw some one commingtowards him down that hall, as he got closer he noticed that it was Clay.

"Hi, umm Clay I think?"

Clay chuck;ed little bit. "Yep, don't worry you'll get used to it. so what can ihelp you with?"

"Well i was trying to find my room." Josh said looking a bit confused.

"I'll help you. Now just follow me."

Clay led hisdownto a very large dormatory with six rooms, all of them were filled and each had names onthem. Clay came to one that read 'Josh' on it.He opened the door and they both walked in.

"These are much more bigger then the ones we had at your age." Clay pointed to his bed. "There's you uniform. Wear it every day for training. When you go out and hunt for wu, you can wear your normal cloths. Except in showdowns."

Clay finished showing Josh around the temple at then went back to Kimiko and Omi. They were still atlking and drinking tea.

"So how was the tour?" Kimikoasked sipping her tea.

"It was good." Josh said sitting down by Kimiko.Clay pulled up a chair and sat down buy Omi and poured himself a cup of tea.

"I've heard from Emily and Anathat Raimundo andLinda fight all the time. Is it ture?" Kimiko asked. Josh took out his cell phone and started to call his brother. Hetold his mothemother that he would beinhis room talking to his brother and sisters. She nodded.

"Well it's true." Said Clay."They are in Brazil right now vistint family and they should be back today, probably when the kids get back.Then you will see."

"I still do notunderstand how they can fight that much." Omi said.

"Chase andI hardly ever argue."

"Neither do Emily and I."

"Nor Ana and me."

"Well what canI say,I really don't feel sorry for them. I mean he almsot had me commit suicide." Clay and Omi nodded in agreement.

"So where is Ana and Emily?" Kimiko asked putting the cups away.

"They're in town buying more groceries. Should be back soon." Said Clay.

Just at Dojowas starting to appear in the distance with the five kids.

"Joshcome out here and meet every one!" His mother shouted.

"Ok Nick I have to go bye." Josh wishpered in his phone. Hetucked the phone in his pocket and ran to him mother.

* * *

Shel: I know it's short.

Josh: But you want to watch Project Runway.

Shel: So, it just so happends that some thing really good is supposed to happen.

Josh: Remembe rtoR&R


	4. new friends

Shel: well project runway was really good this season...

Josh: oh please, so a what about chloe

Shel: sorry but she is kinda trying to get some one else, it's really a funny story. But my chapters my be spelled wrong due to the fact that my directed study teacher makes me write them on paper and not on my laptop..

* * *

Josh walked in to the kitchen where his mother and her old friends were still having their tea. He then pulled up a chair next to his mother. 

"So how was the tour?" she asked. "It was okay but you know some one could get lost here." He replied back.

"You'll get used to it. " Clay said. Josh smiled back knowing that it would just take a bit of adjusting but he would get used to it eventually. "So when are the other students commin?" Kimiko asked looking at her watch.

"They should be comming back any minute, i forgot where they went this time I think it was North America." Omi said.

Just then they heard the sound of Dojo comming. Kimiko, Clay, and Omi walked out in to the court yard waiting to meet the dragon. Josh stayed back to witness the landing from a distance, he was full of both excitement and a touch of fear. He had remembered when his father was in his dragon form. Josh was very little, but he accidently stumbled upon his parents in a training session.Seeing those shrp spears that were teeth, those nicely sharppionted claws that could act like knives in an instant.A low growl that went on throughout is faters time in his dragon form. He still couldn't believe that this moster was his father.

He looked at this one, and compared it to the only memmory of his father as one. This one did not have claws and teeth that were sharp as knives, and not as terrifying as the one his father was. He looked at the dragon's back and saw 5 figures on his back.

Just then the dragon landed and teh 5 figures jumped off of his back and on to the ground. The first person that jumped off was a girl. She had some sort of stick in her hand. She was not really tall but then again not really sort. She also had long blond beautiful hair.

"Well we got the golden arrow that you wanted." She stated presenting the arrow to Clay.

Just then the rest of the kids came up by the blond girl.

"Your lucky we got there when we did, they were almost going to blow up the rock by there." Spoke up one of the guys he had shaggy dirty blonde hair and was a little taller than the blond.

"Tell me about it, you guys made me go and get it!" A brunette girl with kinda curly hair spoke, she was a little bit shorter than the blond.

"Yeah Chlo, next time I would be more careful at training sessions if i was you." Spoke the same guy from before.

"Well Matt, next time you can go an get it!" Chloe screamed back.

"Whoa settle down you two." Clay said making an attemp to stop the fighting. "Now there is some one I think you sould meet."

They all looked over at Josh, it was that look that you give a nw kid in school. Chloe immediatly ran over to greet him.

"Hi, i'm Chloe Portra, and there is Pepper, Matt, Drew, Carlos and Alison, they are twins." Chloe said, each one nodded their heads as they heard their names being called.

* * *

A/n 

Yay i finaly got a chappie posted, i've just had a bad case of writers block, that and I have directed study which is REALLY boring. SO i just write in my notebook and type this on my new school computer.

Oh and no stupid flames that tell me all of the spelling errors and junk. And yeah I know 'golden arrow' is a really lame name but all of the good ones are taken.


	5. Franklin

"So where exactly are you taking me?" Chloe asked.

For some unknown reason Josh decided to take Chloe some where on the temple grounds. Now trying to find somewhere private in the temple grounds was really hard to find. Knowing that almost anywhere you went someone would find you.

So they didn't go on the temple grounds, instead they were going about a mile or so from them. Up to where the hills almost touch the sky. And no one there would know what they are doing.

"Don't worry were almost there." Josh said with sort of a flirting smirk.

He had been at the temple for almost 2 years. At first he did miss his home. But there was always something that made him feel as though he didn't belong. I mean Knowing who his dad is made everyone think he was just as fearful. But he wasn't.

Or knowing his mom and her famous temper, made others think that he had the same one, but he didn't. Now his younger siblings had those things, just not him. He was more or less the opposite of his parents.

Everyone at the temple thought that Josh would fall in love with. Alison knowing who there parents were and their history it made it seem possible. But Alison was not that down to earth, she always want her way and that was the only way. She never really cared about anyone else.

"So Chlo now close your eyes and I'll show you your surprise." Josh said covering her eyes with his hands.

They walked a few more yards and then stopped.

"Okay now you can open you eyes." Josh whispered into her ear.

There was a blanket spread out with on to the ground. There was also a basket filled with some candy and pop right next to the candy. Then there was also music. It was beautiful.

The two spent the rest of the night watching the stars and listening to the music.

_And when we get home, I know we won't be home at all  
This place we live, it is not where we belong  
And I miss who we were in the town that we could call our own  
Going back to get away after everything has changed_

_Could you remind me of a time when we were so alive?  
(Everything has changed)  
Do you remember that? Do you remember that?  
(Everything has changed)  
Could you help me push aside all that I have left behind?  
(Everything has changed)  
Do you remember that? Do you remember that?_

_So we stand here now and no one knows us at all  
I won't get used to the  
I won't get used to being gone  
And going back won't feel the same if we aren't staying  
Going back to get away after everything has changed_

_Could you remind me of a time when we were so alive?  
(Everything has changed)  
Do you remember that? Do you remember that?  
(Everything has changed)  
Could you help me push aside all that I have left behind?  
(Everything has changed)  
Do you remember that? Do you remember that?_

_Taking up our time  
Taking up our time  
Taking up our time  
It's taking up our time again  
Go back we can't go back at all  
It's taking up our time again  
Go back we can't go back at all  
It's taking up our time again  
Go back we can't go back at all  
It's taking up our time, taking up our time_

_Could you remind me of a time when we were so alive?  
Do you remember that? Do you remember that?_

_

* * *

_**I know I am so sorry about not updating. And then giving you a crappy chapter. By the was this song is called Franklin - by Paramore **


End file.
